


a cruel pestilence; a pernicious poison

by melodypond_thewomanwhomarriedme



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Casual Sex, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Jealous sex, Mild BDSM, Public Sex, mild spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 14:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19832539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodypond_thewomanwhomarriedme/pseuds/melodypond_thewomanwhomarriedme
Summary: “We should do this again,” Matt suggested, falling back against the pillows and looking at her. “What do you think?”“I don’t want to be with you, Matt,” she said.“No, no. Not that way. You’resexy, Kingston. But you’re not my type,” he denied, shaking his head. “What I meant is - you know, whenever we want - or need to - it wouldn’t hurt to do this again.”





	a cruel pestilence; a pernicious poison

**Author's Note:**

> hi! so i decided to repost this after taking it down - i reworked some parts, and now i’m more satisfied with where it is. i’m v lazy, so instead of breaking it up into two chapters i’m gonna post everything in a giant chunk. hope you don’t mind ;)

The single life isn’t as exciting as it used to be, which really is a shame. It was so much fun getting piss-drunk and waking up in a different bed every morning. But of course, with age comes the ever-life changing sensibility - and after two marriages that ended in divorce and a daughter, she’s definitely gained enough sense to know better.  
  
Still, _anything_ was better than _this_ date.   
  
Benjamin - or was it Benny? Or Bernard? - hasn’t stopped talking from the moment he sat down. She understands that as someone who works at a call centre, he’s quite used to talking a lot but she would’ve thought that as someone who literally talks for a living, he would turn it down in his personal life. Isn’t that how it usually works? Apparently not.   
  
“So Alex, my friend said you were an actor?” he asks, smiling charmingly at her. Really, he’s extremely attractive - if only he weren’t such a chatterbox. He’d be perfect for a one-time shag. His green eyes twinkle in the romantically lit restaurant as he studies her and Alex feels the beginnings of a fire kindling in her stomach. In her defense, it’s been a long time. “Anything I’ve seen you in?”   
  
He tilts his head at her, placing his elbows on the table and leaning forward. He smiles a little wider, revealing a set of perfect, pearly-white teeth. Alex’s eyes stray downwards to his arms, noticing the way he fills out the sleeves of his suit very nicely. That was her favourite part of fooling around - gripping her man’s biceps as he moves urgently over her, feeling how he flexes his muscles as he makes her scream. Well that, and tugging at fistfuls of hair as he buries his face between her thighs and sticks his tongue out.   
  
Unfortunately, Benjamin/Benny/Bernard sports a buzzcut that goes quite well with his face, even if she’ll have to hold onto the sheets. She’s a little excited about how that goatee will feel between her legs, though - the thought makes her body go hot and she shifts in her seat a little, unable to handle the lust growing inside her.   
  
She realises that she hasn't answered his question and she clears her throat lightly. She's grateful that when she gets hot, her voice follows suit - it goes all breathy and low, and it works like a siren's song to most men. She crosses one leg over the other and leans forward, letting her fingertips brush against his just slightly as she leans over and offers him the perfect view of her chest. She smirks when his eyes flickers down for a quarter of a second, knowing at once and with aching relief that she'll be riding that cock in her heels tonight.   
  
“People usually recognise me from ER or Moll Flanders,” she says silkily, smiling up at him. “Perhaps you’ve seen one of those?”   
  
“ER?” he repeats, frowning in recognition. “Is that the medical drama from the US?”   
  
“Yes, have you heard of- ” she starts, but he interrupts her.   
  
“I don’t really like doctors,” he starts, and Alex almost sighs - at this rate, they’ll be here ‘till the restaurant closes. And even if they do make it to bed, who’s to say he won’t be talking through the entire night? She leans back in her chair, thinking of a way to get out. “We had a _terrible_ experience with my sister’s pregnancy a few years ago -”   
  
She stops listening as he rambles on, and she knows instantly that if she wants to find someone to go home with, she’ll have to get to the bar before it gets too late and the only people there are alcoholics. She nods a few times just to let him think she’s still interested in his story as she texts Nicola discreetly from under the table.   
  
Less than a minute later - she really does love how her sister responds immediately to her - Nicola calls, and she apologises to her date as she picks up the phone.   
  
“Have you lost control of your fingers?” Nicola demands in concern. “What the hell does ‘jelp me in dyggering’ mean?”   
  
“Oh no! What happened to mum?” Alex asks, just loud enough for her date to hear. She arranges her features to mirror one of worry as she speaks urgently into the phone. “Well, are you taking her to the hospital?”   
  
“What?” Nicola asks, confusion in her voice. “What happened to mum?”   
  
“No, of course I’ll go. You take care of the kids. It’s a school night, after all,” Alex says, ignoring Nicola. “No, no, it’s really fine. I’m sure he won’t mind.”   
  
“ _He_ ? Oh, Alexandra,” Nicola sighs. “You’re using me as your scapegoat again, aren’t you?”   
  
“Yes, I promise. Text me the name of the hospital and the address when you get there,” Alex says. She pauses, then she ends the call. “Bye.”   
  
She turns with a faux look of disappointment to her date and bites her lip apologetically, smiling inside when she sees a look of concern cross his face.   
  
“Look, uh - Benji -”   
  
“Bobby,” he corrects.   
  
“Yes. Bobby. Right.” Wow, all four of her guesses were wrong. “I’m really sorry to cut this date short, but I’ve got to rush. I’ve had a lovely evening though, Bobby. I’ll call soon.”   
  
And she rushes out before he realises that he hasn’t give her his phone number.   
  
She takes a taxi to the only pub in Cardiff she’s familiar with - she’s been drinking there with the rest of her castmates a fair few times already. It’s also quite near to the hotel she’s staying in, which is an added bonus, even if she doesn’t manage to find a man to bring back to her room.   
  
When she enters the bar, she shakes her hair out and pulls the neckline of her little black dress down. She heads straight for the bar and hikes the skirt of her dress higher up the thigh before she orders a gin and tonic from the bartender.   
  
She turns in her stool, sipping her drink as she surveys the bar. It’s quite crowded tonight - plenty of men to choose from, and she bites her lip at the mere thought of a hard cock filling her, shifting a little in her seat to relieve the pressure in between her legs.   
  
She waits a little before she finally finds someone that catches her eye - a tall gentleman in the corner, sipping on his drink alone. He doesn’t seem to notice her but that isn’t a problem. He’ll notice her soon enough.   
  
She stands just as a slow, seductive beat plays over the speakers, and she smirks because _this_ would certainly put anyone in the mood. But as she strides up confidently to the mysterious gentleman, something happening in the corner of the bar compels her to turn her head.   
  
She sees a familiar face on the dance floor, holding another girl’s hips tightly. She realises with a jolt that she’s looking at _Matt_ , and she thinks that the sight of him rubbing his hips against another girl’s arse shouldn’t really turn her on as much as it does. But the expression on his face - the way he scrunches his nose in concentration as he moves her hips the way he wants makes the ache between her legs triple and _oh God, does she want it bad._ _  
_   
But she can’t take her eyes away from the dance floor. The girl is perfect, really - an hourglass figure, a pretty face, tall, with enough legs to feed a village - exactly Matt’s type. She pulls her long brown hair over her shoulder as she grinds her arse against his hips in time to the beat, eyes closed in ecstasy.   
  
Alex licks her lips as she watches her very young co-star essentially dry humping his dance partner, her eyes dark as she fights the urge to push her skirt up her hips and put her fingers in her panties in public. She walks backwards towards a stool and sips her drink as she enjoys the show.   
  
She studies Matt as she watches - he doesn’t have the biceps, but his hair - oh, his _hair_ . It would be perfect to pull on as he eats her out -   
  
And she stops there.   
  
Because she can’t really be imagining having sex with her extremely young, extremely _flighty_ co-star, can she? She chalks it up to how desperate she’s been lately - she’s considered sleeping with _Bobby_ , for Christ’s sake. Her judgement is clearly clouded.   
  
But Matt is confident and _sexy_ , and it certainly doesn’t hurt that he’s been paying attention to Alex. He’s charming, flirty, and by the looks of things, he _definitely_ knows how to pleasure a woman.   
  
She’s still staring when the song ends, watches as Matt grabs the model’s arse and squeezes as he presses a kiss to her neck, her skin slick with sweat. He turns and catches Alex’s eye and she smirks, raising her glass at him. He smirks back, making his way through the crowd to get to her.   
  
He raises an eyebrow. “Enjoying the show, Kingston?”   
  
She wonders how her last name would sound on his lips as he comes down her throat. She squeezes her thighs tighter together. “Not as much as you did, clearly.”   
  
He lets out a laugh and orders a drink, instructing the bartender to refill her glass too. “What are you doing here, Alex?”   
  
“Waiting,” she says vaguely, smiling up at him as he leans against the bar and watches her.   
  
“For what?” he asks, reaching for his drink and taking a sip.   
  
“Someone to fuck me hard.”   
  
Her smirk grows wider as he chokes on his drink. He stares wide-eyed at her, but her expression turns neutral as she looks out towards the dance floor. She waits a couple of moments for him to regain his bearings, the corners of her mouth lifting just slightly, almost imperceptibly.   
  
“Are you serious?” he asks.   
  
She lets out a real laugh this time, but she doesn’t look at him as she answers. “Why would I lie?”   
  
“Look at me,” he says, his voice low and commanding. Alex turns towards him. He looks serious - deadly serious. She hasn’t ever heard him speak this way before, but it turns her on so much. At once, the expression on her face changes, and she swallows slightly. “Are you being serious, Alex?”   
  
She doesn’t blink. Licking her lips slowly, she locks eyes with him and repeats, her voice soft and breathy, “Why would I lie, Matt?”   
  
She feels a jolt of electricity as his fingers touch her thigh, just under the skirt of her dress. She lets out a little whimper, clenching her thighs tighter.   
  
“Do you want me to do it?” he whispers, stroking her skin lightly. “Do you want me to fuck you, Alex?”   
  
_Fuck, yes._ _  
_   
“What about your friend?” She tilts her head towards the dance floor.   
  
Matt doesn’t even turn to look. “Savannah will be fine. I just met her today for one date. She’s nothing.”   
  
Alex raises her eyebrows at him. “And am I nothing as well?”   
  
“You are...” He takes a moment to answer. His fingers travel higher, higher, _higher_ until they brush against her soaked underwear. He leans in and breathes in her ear. “You are fucking wet, Kingston.”   
  
She licks her lips slowly as her eyes slide shut. He’s right - she’s completely drenched, and the feel of his hot fingers pressing so slightly against her sensitive flesh makes every single inch of her body positively hum with desire. Desire for _Matt_ .   
  
“Let’s go back before someone sees us,” she whispers hurriedly, pushing his hand away from under her skirt.   
  
As she stands, her heart thumping with impatience, he laughs and catches her by the waist, stopping her.   
  
“I’m still on a date, Alex. I can’t leave yet,” he says. “That’s rude.”   
  
She raises an eyebrow. “You’re about to take me back to the hotel to fuck me. That isn’t rude to you?”   
  
He shrugs. “I _was_ going to take Savannah back,” he says softly, tugging her closer. Alex looks around to make sure no one is watching them. “But now that I’ve got a much better offer... she can wait for another day or two. I do still need to get her number, though. So we can’t leave yet.”   
  
“So get it then,” Alex says impatiently. “I’ll wait outside.”   
  
“I need to send her home,” he says.   
  
Alex sighs exasperatedly. “You know what, Matt? Forget it, I’ll find someone else who isn’t on a damn _date_ \- ”   
  
“Alex, no - look”- he grabs her wrist as she makes to leave “-listen to me.”   
  
She folds her arms and purses her lips, raising her eyebrows expectantly at him as she taps her foot. His eyes are dark as he looks at her, tilting his head a little.   
  
“We don’t have to leave to be able to fuck.”   
  
She raises an eyebrow high, looking a little more interested now.   
  
“Does that turn you on, Alex?” he asks, leaning down to whisper in her ear. “Fucking me while I’m in the middle of a date?”   
  
She doesn’t answer. Clearing her throat slightly, she shoots him a look and walks past him.   
  
“Two minutes. Men’s room,” she whispers as she turns to put her drink back down on the counter.   
  
He stares as she walks away. He knocks back the rest of his glass as he faces the dance floor, eyes scanning for his date. He finds her chatting to a few people in a large booth.   
  
Savannah’s nice, but she isn’t nice enough. She’d be fun for a few shags but she isn’t someone he can see himself spending a lot of time with. Still, he intends to at least have some fun with her - after he has fun with Alex, of course.   
  
He smirks at the thought, standing and finally heading to the restroom. He’ll be fucking Alex Kingston in a toilet stall tonight. It almost feels just a little too good to be true - she’s been the subject of a good portion of his dirty fantasies and wet dreams, and tonight, he’ll make sure he fucks her _raw_ .   
  
Pushing open the bathroom door, he frowns when there isn’t anyone in sight.   
  
“Fucking _finally_ ,” Alex growls from behind him, and he swivels to face her.   
  
But he doesn’t get a chance to answer. She launches herself at him, a blur of blonde curls blinding his eyes as her lips seek his. He tangles a hand in her hair and the other travels to her arse, squeezing - just like he did to Savannah. That thought makes her even more desperate somehow, and she starts walking him backwards into a stall, her small hands squeezing between their bodies to work on the buttons of his shirt.   
  
“We didn’t lock the door,” he pants, in between urgent kisses and trying to push her dress past her hips.   
  
She smirks. “That’s part of the fun.”   
  
She pushes him into the stall and locks the stall door behind her as he tugs her skirt up and pulls at her underwear, pocketing it hurriedly. She turns back and he picks her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. He nibbles on her neck as she undoes the last button on his shirt, fingers travelling up his chest as she lets out a breathy moan.   
  
“I can’t wait for you to fuck me, Matt,” she pants, as he makes quick work of his belt and zipper, pushing his trousers and underwear down to his knees and groaning in relief when the tip of him touches her core. “ _Oh_ ,” she whispers, fingers squeezing his shoulders tightly.   
  
He takes a hold of her hips and pushes in, screwing his face in concentration. She feels so damn hot around him - tight and wet, her muscles contracting around his cock. He buries himself to the hilt as she lets out a long moan.   
  
“Put that cock to good use, Matthew,” she whispers in his ear. He smiles against her shoulder.   
  
“Yes, ma’am,” he answers her.   
  
And he fucks her. He moves his hips against hers urgently, with only one goal in mind - to make her come around him. He wants her dripping around him when he’s done, wants her to come so hard she can’t speak. He wants to satisfy her desperation. He wants her to come back to him the next time she needs to be fucked.   
  
The doors most definitely won’t hold, not with his rough, hard fucking. Alex is already screaming, her eyes shut tight in pleasure and her mouth hanging open, and he wants to remember this - remember the day he made Alex Kingston come in a public toilet. He wants to remember this, the most erotic, arousing thing he’s ever seen, because there is no way this can ever happen again.   
  
“Tell me,” he grunts, thrusting under her. “Tell me how good it feels to be fucked by me.”   
  
“So fucking good,” she sighs, every word punctuated with a hard thrust into her.   
  
She almost cries at the way he fucks her. _Finally_ . Someone who can give her what she wants without any commitment, and he was right in front of her all along. And _fuck_ , she wouldn’t mind fucking him every night if he wants to.   
  
He feels so good inside her - thrusting so deep and hard, and her whole body just wants more, more, _more_ . It’s been so long since anyone has fucked her this way and she doesn’t ever want it to end.   
  
“I bet your cunt is delicious, Alex,” he whispers, and her eyes fly open, her breathing ragged as she listens to _Matt Smith_ dirty talk her while he’s fucking her. “I bet I could just eat you out for hours and hours. I bet you’d love that too, wouldn’t you, Alex?”   
  
She doesn’t answer. She merely moans, letting him bounce her up and down slightly. Oh, she’d _love_ his tongue in her cunt.   
  
“You’re naughty, aren’t you?” he asks, breath hitching as she clenches her muscles around him. “I know you are. If you weren’t, you’d never let me fuck you while another girl waits for me outside. It turns you on. Do you know what that makes you, Alex?”   
  
She can’t answer. She can barely produce actual words as the coil in her stomach tightens and tightens, and she’s using all of her remaining strength to hold herself up against Matt.   
  
“That makes you a _slut_ .”   
  
The coil snaps. She screams as she comes - loud and hard, her thighs shaking around him as he finds his release, too. She collapses against him, her body limp and feeling light-headed as she struggles to come back down.   
  
Panting and trembling all over, she runs a hand through her sweat-soaked hair. She smiles down at him, thoroughly satisfied, and she lets her head fall back against the door as she lets out a breathy chuckle.   
  
“I have to go back to Savannah now,” he says quietly, setting her down gently. He smiles as she tugs her skirt back down, the material sweaty and crumpled. “Did I fuck you hard enough?”   
  
“Certainly,” she answers, watching as he buttons his shirt back up again. She has no idea how he’ll explain why he’s so sweaty, but that’s his own problem to deal with. “I might’ve even gone for a few more rounds if you didn’t have anywhere to be. Now that I had you inside my cunt, I’m dying to feel you in my mouth.”   
  
His eyes grow dark again and he pauses in the middle of buckling his belt, looking up at her with a smirk.   
  
“Give me twenty minutes,” he says, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a card. “Wait in my room, order anything you want.”   
  
She takes the card from him with a smug smile. Matt stays in the room just opposite hers, but there’s something about defiling a much younger man’s bed that makes desire build up inside her.   
  
“I guess you were right,” she says, unlocking the door and walking out, exuding confidence and aplomb with each step. As she reaches for the door handle, she turns back to lock eyes with him. “I’m a naughty slut.”   
  
She winks and disappears.   
  
*   
  
The smell of sex fills her nostrils as she wakes, and a satisfied smile spreads across her face as she remembers what had happened in this bed last night.   
  
After realising that they hadn’t taken any precautionary measures in the pub, Matt had taken a detour to the drug store - when she saw that he’d bought the jumbo pack, she raised her eyebrows at him.   
  
“Confident, are we?” she asked.   
  
He looked at her pointedly. “When you look like _that_ ...” his eyes scanned down her naked body as she lazed on one of the comfy armchairs in the corner of the room. She spread her legs and he felt himself salivating. “-I don’t see how a regular pack could possibly be enough.”   
  
And it wouldn’t have been. They spent the night tangled around each other, kissing and licking and sucking and fucking. She can’t remember the last time she stayed up that late just because someone wanted so badly to fuck her from behind.   
  
The only minor incident that happened was when he pulled her up, mouth watering from sucking his cock, and bent her over the arm of a chair. He pulled the cheeks of her arse apart, and immediately, through the light-headed haze of pleasure, alarm bells started ringing in her head.   
  
“No, Matt,” she said sharply.   
  
He pouted but he didn’t disobey, letting the tip of his cock brush against her wet slit instead. He fucked her rougher and harder then, perhaps to make up for not asking for permission first.   
  
The last thing she remembers is pulling and tugging at his thick brown locks as his tongue lapped at her clit, her chest heaving as she panted. He was so _good_ at eating her out - oh, she could’ve stayed like that all night. On Matt Smith’s bed, legs spread wide and his head buried in between her thighs.   
  
She grins as she turns, Matt’s naked body pressed to hers. They’d had one last conversation last night, after he tongued her to one last orgasm.   
  
“We should do this again,” Matt suggested, falling back against the pillows and looking at her. “What do you think?”   
  
“I don’t want to be with you, Matt,” she said.   
  
“No, no. Not that way. You’re _sexy_ , Kingston. But you’re not my type,” he denied, shaking his head. “What I meant is - you know, whenever we want - or need to - it wouldn’t hurt to do this again.”   
  
“It would be convenient,” she agreed, and he smiled delightedly at her. “And tonight was _extremely_ satisfying for me.”   
  
“For me, too.” He nodded.   
  
“So, tomorrow night, then?” she asked.   
  
He raised his eyebrows in surprise. “So soon?”   
  
She cocked an eyebrow at him. “Having trouble keeping up with a woman twice your age, darling?”   
  
“Oh, just you wait, Kingston,” he growled, as she chuckled. “Just you wait.”   
  
She untangles herself from him and throws the sheets off her body, getting up. She throws the dress over her head and puts on her heels, rounding the bed and shaking Matt awake.   
  
“Matt, I’m leaving,” she says softly, and he grunts in acknowledgement. “I’ll come by at eleven?”   
  
“I’ll come to you tonight,” he mumbles sleepily, not bothering to look up at her. “Late. Don’t fall asleep.”   
  
“I promise you, I won’t,” Alex says, feeling energized despite her body being extremely sore. Having a younger lover does have its advantages.   
  
She goes about her day normally, but everything she does has that much more flair and confidence. She hadn’t realised how much her non-existent sex life had affected her mood until it became existent again. She’s much more cheerful, her smile wider and her eyes brighter, and she’s much, much more confident than she was yesterday.   
  
As the sun sets and the night approaches, she feels excitement tingling up her body again. The thought of Matt coming over to her room and doing all the things he did to her last night one more time makes her lips spread into a wide smile. This entire situation feels unbearably sexy and seductive - being involved in a casual, passionate lust affair with Britain’s sweetheart makes her heart pound in excitement. The press would have a field day if they ever found out about it. They’d have to keep it to themselves.   
  
Somehow, the secrecy makes everything seem that much sexier.   
  
She thinks about just how great it is that there isn’t anything _serious_ between them - no commitment, no dates, no need to dress up or put in effort to being sexy. He’s using her just as much as she’s using him, and she’s completely fine with that.   
  
She reads a book as she waits, curled up under the blankets and glasses perched on the edge of her nose. Matt had said he’d be late, so she’ll give him till midnight - if he doesn’t show up by then, he can use his own hand.   
  
At a quarter to eleven, she hears a voice outside her hotel room. She huffs out air and gets out of bed, walking over to the door to see if it’s Matt.   
  
And it is. But he isn’t alone.   
  
He’s kissing someone passionately, fingers buried in her hair as he presses her against the door of his hotel room. She has one leg wrapped around his waist, red heels digging into the small of his back. Alex sees pearly white skin and long brown locks, and when they finally pull apart, panting heavily, the girl sees her.   
  
“I’m so sorry, ma’am,” Savannah says politely. “Come on, Matt, we better take this inside.”   
  
She tugs on his hand and he follows, eyes dropping down to her arse. He looks back at Alex and mouths ‘later’ before he shuts the door. The last thing Alex sees is Savannah and Matt locking lips once again, his hand reaching under her short dress and pulling down a pair of lacy red underwear.   
  
Alex stands there, trying to process what she’d just seen. What the hell was that? Had Matt really taken Savannah home when they’d already made plans? Had he really mouthed ‘later’ to her, as if she would fuck him right after he’d put his cock in another woman?   
  
And she makes up her mind then and there - she _will_ stay up. She’ll let him in and she’ll tease him, and she’ll sit on his face. But he won’t be allowed to come. _That_ will be his punishment. See how he likes it.   
  
She’s not angry because he’s with Savannah - at least, she doesn’t think so. She’s angry because he kept her waiting while he was chasing some girl down, with a clear intent to fuck her. She’s not jealous because she has no reason to be - their nights are casual, and that’s what they agreed to. She’s not jealous.   
  
She’s _not_ jealous.   
  
She paces the length of her hotel room, her arms folded, her lips pursed and her ears perked for any sound. She sees red when she starts hearing high-pitched moans and breathy calls of Matt’s name, but she feels her body starting to heat up, too. She doesn’t think much of it - it’s a natural reaction, after all, until she hears Matt.   
  
_“Ah, yes, Savvy - take that cock.”_   
  
And she feels herself steadily soaking her underwear as Matt continues moaning. The girl isn’t making any noises, and Alex knows that can only mean one thing - she’s sucking his cock.   
  
Last night, Alex discovered that Matt had a particular kink. He loves receiving blowjobs - but more than that, he absolutely _loves_ one particular position. When Matt had instructed that she lie down on the bed with her head hanging off the edge, her whole body hummed with arousal and anticipation.   
  
She loves giving head - one of her favourite pastimes with a man, really - but what she loves even more is having a man fuck her face.   
  
He proceeded gently at first; slowly and carefully, not wanting to disorientate her or make her gag. But she was impatient, and within the first minute he was fucking her face so hard her mouth filled with saliva.   
  
He was obsessed with that position - four out of five times that she’d put her mouth over him, he made her lie down. It didn’t matter where - on the bed; on the chair, legs hanging off the back; on the sofa, and even on the tiny coffee table in front of the TV.   
  
Alex imagines that that’s exactly what Savannah is doing now - exactly where Alex was just last night, Matt’s hips thrusting urgently into her mouth.   
  
_“You’re so good at this - fuck. Fuck!”_ _  
_   
She feels her body heat up even more as images of Savannah and Matt fill her head, her fists clenched tightly as the jealousy - anger, she corrects herself - coils deep in her heart and stomach, sinking further and further and rooting itself firmly inside her.   
  
She listens and waits, and over an hour later - twenty minutes to one - she finally hears them stop. Her heart speeds up as she waits for the sound of Savannah leaving.   
  
She bites her lip as she sinks into an armchair, crossing one leg over the other and waiting for the knock on the door. It comes almost fifteen minutes later, and she takes her time answering the door.   
  
When she meets Matt’s eyes they’re already darkened with desire, and he’s wearing a cocky smirk that makes her clench her fists.   
  
“How’s my naughty slut?” he asks, shutting the door behind him.   
  
She tilts her head at him. “Hasn’t your cock had enough relief tonight?” She looks down at the pack of condoms in his hand. “You won’t be needing those.”   
  
He scoffs in disbelief. “We agreed that this wasn’t anything _serious_ , Alex- ”   
  
“You won’t be needing it,” Alex repeats, as if he hadn’t spoken. She walks up to him and yanks the pack out of his hand, tossing it behind her, “because you won’t be coming tonight.”   
  
He licks his lips, eyes flickering down to her mouth and back up to her eyes again. She can tell that he’s enjoying this - can feel the excitement radiating off his body. She steps closer to him and smells expensive, floral perfume and the distinct musk of sex, not yet stale.   
  
“You call me a slut,” she starts, rounding him slowly. Every whiff of that perfume that doesn’t belong to her fuels her, makes her bolder. “But you’re about to fuck two different women in one hour. What does that make you, Matt?”   
  
She stops directly in front of him and notes the lust in his features and the tent in his trousers with rich satisfaction. She presses himself into him, knowing that when he leaves tomorrow morning he’ll be smelling of her. Every single inch of him.   
  
“That makes you,” she whispers, so close that her lips brush against his jaw, “a _whore_ . Say it.”   
  
He looks down at her, eyes heady with desire. “I am a whore,” he says hoarsely.   
  
The way he says it - low and throaty, a breathy whisper escaping his lips - makes her arousal heighten. She stands on tiptoe and gives him a small peck on the lips, pulling away before he can kiss her back.   
  
“Good boy,” she praises, stepping back from him. “Strip and lie down on the bed. It’s time for your supper.”   
  
She comes four times, twice on his face. She rubs herself against his torso, using his fingers as stimulation before she comes twice all over his body. His cock is still fully erect, his body completely covered and marked with her scent. Matt struggles not to come all over the sheets. He’s afraid of what Alex will do if he does.   
  
Her skin is slick with sweat, her nipples hard and rosy, her hair an absolute mess. But he feels like a worshipper on his knees, begging for mercy. He feels like a sinner accepting his punishment. He feels like Alex is a symbol, a deity sent from the heavens above - or perhaps, more accurately, the underworld - and he’s a mere mortal, helpless but to fall at her feet and give her his faith.   
  
She moves like a cat stalking prey - slow, careful and graceful. She moves down his body, carefully avoiding any contact with his cock, before she bends down, her lips right at the tip of him.   
  
“I want you to look at me,” she whispers, her voice intoxicating him. “Don’t you dare close your eyes. Watch me suck your cock, whore. If you behave, I might let you come.”   
  
He swallows, looking down at her. His hands fist at the sheets, already trembling with anticipation despite her not even opening her mouth yet.   
  
Her lips spread and her tongue slides out, flicking over the tip and licking off the pre-cum. His knuckles are white and he jerks a little when he feel her tongue touch him, but his eyes stay open and she smiles.   
  
“Good boy,” she praises again, softly.   
  
She teases him mercilessly, taking her time to cover every inch with her saliva. Her hands play with his balls and she never takes her eyes off his as her tongue moves up and down the length of his shaft.   
  
He struggles to keep his eyes open. He struggles not to come all over her face, the tension in his thighs almost unbearable but he makes it. He can’t bear to miss what is fast becoming one of his favourite sights in the world - Alex Kingston, with her iconic mane of hair, deepthroating his cock like she was made to do it.   
  
She maintains eye contact, her lips wrapping around him slowly. She inches down, sucking lightly as she goes, her tongue moving around him like a snake in her mouth. She goes farther and farther and farther until the tip of him touches her throat, and she starts sucking hard.   
  
“Fucking _hell_ \- fuck! Alex! Oh _fuck_ \- I’m - I need - _Alex_ !” he shouts, just stopping his hips from jerking and pushing the rest of him into her mouth.   
  
She smirks around him and he’s momentarily convinced she’s a succubus sent to claim his soul - and he’ll gladly give it to her if it meant spending close to eternity fucking her. He’s so close but still he stops himself, because he wants this - wants to be punished by her, wants to be at her _mercy_ , and he’ll do anything for it.   
  
She pulls back, completely raising herself up. He groans at the loss of heat around him. She licks her lips before settling herself down more comfortably in between his legs, her lips just a few millimetres away from his cock.   
  
“Did you come inside _Savvy’s_ mouth, whore?” she asks, sticking her tongue out and licking at his tip lazily, like melting ice cream.   
  
“No,” he says.   
  
She raises an eyebrow. “Where?”   
  
“On her face,” he answers quietly.   
  
She remains quiet, though her tongue still moves around his shaft. He watches, his heart beating faster - in fear or anticipation, he doesn’t know which - as he waits for her reaction.   
  
“Your cock is mine,” she says quietly, sternly, a fire in her eyes as she looks at him. “I don’t care who you fuck but no one else is allowed to suck it, do you understand? _No one else._ Say it.”   
  
“No one else but you is allowed to suck my cock,” he repeats obediently. “My cock is yours.”   
  
“Good boy,” she says breathily. “Come in my mouth, whore.”   
  
He loses control the moment her mouth is around him once again. He grunts and groans and he jerks, emptying his load down her throat. When she pulls away he sees hints of white in the corners of her lips and he groans once more, collapsing against the bed and panting heavily. He watches the movement of her throat as she swallows, licking her lips, and _fuck_ \- how can he hope to survive having Alex Kingston in his bed every night? His heart is sure to give out soon - and this is only the second time. He can almost see the headlines now - ‘Matt Smith, 31, dies of intense orgasm while in bed with Alex Kingston.’   
  
“My cock is yours,” he says again breathlessly, because how can it hope to belong to anyone else now that he’s had Alex?   
  
She smiles - a real, genuine one, not a smirk - for the first time that night as she looks at him. She pushes herself up on her knees and lets her eyes move over him nonchalantly - no agenda, no scrutiny, just plain looking.   
  
“I think... since you’ve been such a good boy,” she says slowly, getting off the bed to retrieve something. His eyes follow her body, watching the way she moves and wondering how every motion radiates seduction and temptation. She’s the definition of a temptress.   
  
She comes back with a single unwrapped condom and she helps him put it on before rubbing his tip against her wet core.   
  
“I’ll allow you inside me tonight.” she finishes, hips swivelling as she waits for him to be fully erect again. Getting impatient, she leans forward and presses her lips to his ear. “Did you call Savannah tonight on purpose?”   
  
“No,” he denies.   
  
“You did, didn’t you?” she continues, her hips moving faster against him. “You saw the way I looked at the both of you last night and you knew it would turn me on if I heard you fucking someone else right before you fucked me. Isn’t that right, Matt?”   
  
The use of his actual name is like a snap back to reality. He smiles up at her, licking her ear as he breathes, “ _Yes_ .”   
  
Finally fully erect, she pushes off him and leans back instead, supporting herself by placing her hands on his legs behind her. She’s about to drop herself down on his cock, her eyes falling shut, when he asks: “Was I wrong?”   
  
Her eyes snap back open and she looks at him as she lowers her hips over his cock. “Yes.” She starts moving, rocking her hips back and forth. “It would’ve turned me on more to watch.”   
  
*   
  
They spent the rest of the weekend tangled around each other - it was secretive and risky and the _sexiest_ thing Alex had ever done in her life. Sneaking around with someone so off-limits to her just made desire and lust boil so readily inside her. And Matt was more than _desirable_ now - after just three nights together, Alex can confidently say she’s having the best sex of her life. Matt is fearless when it comes down to it - so eager to try new positions, eager to please and to satisfy, that she finds herself incapable of keeping her hands off him - even in public. Maybe especially in public.   
  
One thing she’s learnt about Matt during the weekend is that he _loves_ touching her when he shouldn’t be. Squeezing her arse in an elevator full of people as they head down for breakfast; playing footsie under the table; making out passionately when anyone could walk in on them at any moment - and it always led to mind-blowing sex back at one of their hotel rooms.   
  
Alex hasn’t felt this satisfied in a long time. She’s quite looking forward to having the entire week off with Matt, doing nothing but each other.   
  
She hasn’t had the time to get back at him for his little stunt with Savannah - she’s been putting it off, mostly because they haven’t stopped fucking long enough to come up with something to do to him. Still, she feels a little angry that he’d done it on purpose - even if it did lead to a very satisfying conclusion, she didn’t enjoy being emotionally manipulated like that. He still needs to be taught a lesson.   
  
And she knows exactly what it is.   
  
So far, in their little conveniently casual relationship, Alex has done almost everything he wanted to - everything but one, that is. He’s been trying to fuck her arse since the beginning - even stocked up on lube after day two of their relationship, hoping it would change her mind - but she remains firm. Her answer is still no.   
  
She hasn’t let a man take her like that, not since her twenties - and even then, it was with a little reluctance. She found the position uncomfortable, even borderline painful at times, which is why she had developed such an aversion to it since. But now that she’s a little older and her tastes have changed a bit since then - perhaps it’s time to give it another go?   
  
She smirks, sitting up with the bed sheet around her. It’s becoming almost normal to wake up next to a naked, snoring Matt, his back still shining with sweat after taking her against the glass windows last night. She smiles at the memory, glancing over to the windows. Her smile widens when she sees the handprints, somehow still not yet faded. She can also make out exactly where her breasts were pressed against the glass, and she bites her lip as she feels the beginnings of arousal stirring deep in her stomach. _God_ , how good it felt to be fucked by Matt Smith.   
  
She slips out of bed and enters the shower, cleaning herself up thoroughly. She doesn’t know Matt’s schedule for the day but she has a date to get ready for tonight. While Matt hasn’t had a date since Savannah, she thinks it’s only fair if she got to be fucked by someone else for a few hours.   
  
She has no idea if Matt is the jealous type or not. Will he come to her room after her date leaves and fuck her in anger, or will he find it absolutely sexy that another man had been inside her mere minutes ago? Either way, Alex is sure that no matter how Matt reacts, she’ll be fucking two men tonight.   
  
She cleans herself thoroughly, and when she gets out of the shower, tying a knot in the front of her robe, she sees Matt wide awake in bed, with his back against the headboard.   
  
“Take it off,” he says, his eyes already dark with arousal.   
  
She raises an eyebrow at him as her fingers play with the knot in the front. “Well good morning to you too, Matt.”   
  
“It would be an even better morning if you were naked, Kingston,” he says, not at all bothered by the way she’s speaking to him. “Take that robe off right now.”   
  
She rolls her eyes. “I just showered. I don’t want to get dirty again.”   
  
He sits up, his eyes commanding as he orders, “Take it off, Alex. Now.”   
  
She leans against the doorway to the bathroom, still playing with the knot on her robe. She smirks and tilts her head at him, eyes challenging as she asks innocently, “Or what?”   
  
He stands, taking his time. She can see that his cock is already fully erect, and the pure hunger in his eyes as he stalks over to her makes her arousal heighten.   
  
“Or you’ll be punished,” he says softly, and he looks right at her as he whispers, “like the naughty slut you are.”   
  
She clenches her thighs together at the flood of arousal that comes with his words. She hides the delighted smile she feels brewing inside her at the thought of being punished, and instead she adopts a seductive look, fluttering her lashes at him.   
  
“So punish me, then,” she whispers back.   
  
He growls and pulls her into him by her robe, making quick work of the knot and dropping it to the floor. She gasps as he lifts her, throwing her on the bed playfully as she laughs and turns.   
  
“On your hands and knees. I want to see your beautiful arse in the air,” he orders, and she obeys, feeling the excitement brew in the pit of her stomach as he pulls her closer to him.   
  
She feels his hot fingers between her thighs and she moans, biting her lip as adrenaline flows through her veins, making her heart pound faster. Oh, she’s addicted to this - addicted to him, addicted to the way he touches her and the way he fucks her. She has no idea what she’ll do when this thing between them reaches its inevitable end. She craves him like she hasn’t craved anyone before - a relationship borne solely from lust and attraction. Since they began, he’s spent more time inside her than just talking to her. She knows that when the time comes, it’ll be hard for her - hard to let go of the one man who’s brought both confidence and satisfaction into her life after being denied those things for so long. But for now, she’s content to let Matt Smith fuck her until it satisfies both of them.   
  
“You’re wet, Alex,” he says, fingers sliding against her core as she tries her best not to moan.   
  
He removes his hand from her and she whimpers in protest, looking over her shoulder at him. She finds him licking his fingers clean thoroughly, shutting his eyes in pleasure. When he opens them again, he smirks down at her.   
  
“You taste delicious,” he tells her, and she bites down harder on her lip to keep from whimpering. “One day, I’ll spend all night with my tongue inside you. Make you come over and over again with my mouth. I can’t get enough of your sweet little cunt, Alex.”   
  
She can’t help it - she lets out a staggering moan, writhing a little in the sheets as he talks in that deep voice, feeling his words wash over her like holy water.   
  
“I’m going to fuck you,” he tells her softly, and she feels him pressing the tip of his penis against her wet centre. She tightens her grip on the sheets on instinct, readying herself for the feeling of being filled by his cock. “And while I fuck you, I’m going to spank you. Do you have a problem with that, slut?”   
  
“No, sir,” she answers, feeling herself get weak in the knees just at the thought.   
  
“So you’ve done this before, then,” he says, referring to the title she’d used without him prompting. “Good girl. Safe word?”   
  
“Doctor,” she responds easily.   
  
“Good girl,” he whispers, his hand caressing her arse softly. “Oh, fuck - how many times I’ve dreamt about spanking this arse, Alex. And I finally get to do this today.”   
  
She bites her lip, not sure how to respond to that. What was the appropriate reaction to being told that your co-star, who’s twenty years younger than you, has had fantasies of spanking your arse?   
  
“Do you have any idea how sexy you are?” he asks, as he pushes in slowly. She lets out a strangled groan, her knuckles turning white.   
  
He starts pumping his hips furiously, setting a pace so fast that she feels the bed bouncing dangerously beneath them. He fucks her fast and rough, and despite her best efforts, she can’t keep quiet. She moans and sighs and whimpers and shouts, loving how good he is at fucking her.   
  
And then she feels it. One sharp smack to her right cheek just as he’s pulling out. She cries out as his hand connects with her arse, but the pain mellows and blurs into pleasure as he continues fucking her.   
  
He does it again, to her left cheek. This time she throws her head back, a pathetic whimper lodged at her throat as she feels tears stinging her eyes. But _fuck_ that feels _so fucking good and she needs more right fucking now._ _  
_ _  
_ He does it again and again and again, hitting her hard and fast with a swing of his hand. He grunts and groans as she cries out and shouts and begs for more - more of his cock, more of that sharp, stinging sensation when he spanks her hard.   
  
“Oh my _fucking_ god!” she shouts, her speech slurred as she feels pleasure overtake her body and she tenses up as she finds her release, arching her back and screaming.

He comes soon after, a staggering grunt as he pulls out and comes on her back, dotting her honey skin. The sight in itself is hot as fuck, but when Alex turns and faces him with that naughty smile of hers, he feels like he might actually die from this.

“Do you know,” he pants, resting on his knees as he looks down at her, “how fucking hot it is that you like that?”

She smiles, feeling a bit of color in her cheeks as he gets up to get some lotion and tissues. They spend the rest of the morning touching each other sensually, slowly - a little different from how they usually are with each other, their coupling usually rushed and frantic.

“I've got a meeting in the morning,” he tells her, and she rides him slowly. “So I'll come to yours at around ten? I'll bring wine.”

“Actually, I'll be back a little later. I'll call you to come over when I'm done,” she says, trying to even her breathing as she bounces up and down on top of him. 

“Oh?” he asks, his hands rising up to grasp her waist. “Is it a date?”

She cocks her head at him. “So what if it is? We're nothing serious, remember?”

His grip on her waist tightens as she starts circling her hips instead. “No, I know - just a little surprised, that's all.” He gives her a small smile. “Good luck on your date then, Kingston.”

It might have been her imagination, but she could have sworn that there was a hint of sadness or disappointment or _something_ in his eyes _,_ but it was there and then it was gone. A mere flash of emotion.

“Thank you,” she says, though she can't exactly explain why her voice was more tender, a touch gentler than usual. 

She looks straight into his eyes for a long moment, the movement of her hips slowing slightly, before he clears his throat and looks away. She looks down at his abdomen, counting his ribs lightly as silence overtakes them.

She's been alive for over half a century and she's never been in a situation such as this one. One where two people are so intimate, who know every inch of each other's bodies - and are right now, in this moment, fucking each other - could also be so awkward and tense with one another. 

Without warning, he reaches up and pulls her down, lifting her hips and moving his own as he whispers in her ear. 

“In that case, one last fuck before you go couldn't hurt,” he says, as he rolls them over and wraps her legs around his waist in one easy manoeuvre.

If he fucks her just a touch harder than usual, neither of them mention it afterwards. 

*

Samuel - she makes sure to take note of his name this time - is perfectly pleasant company. He's in his mid-fifties, divorced once and has two sons of his own, both teenagers who are apparently avid fans of Doctor Who.

He's classically handsome, with a sharp jawline and high cheekbones, a head full of dark hair and quite decently built. He'd do _wonderfully_ in her bed for a night.

She turns the charm on exceptionally high, laughing at his jokes and fluttering her eyelashes at him. She'd chosen the tightest, shortest dress in her wardrobe, making sure it had a revealing neckline. She isn't above using her body to get what she wants - and it's working like a spell.

Within an hour, he's moved closer to her in the rounded booth, putting his hand on her thigh and stroking lightly. She hadn't done anything to stop him, too enticed by the thought of Matt wondering what she's doing while waiting for her at the hotel. Even when he had leaned in to whisper compliments in her ear, all she could think about was what Matt would do if he could see them right now. How would he react to Samuel's hungry gaze as his eyes swept up and down her form?

She feels excitement brewing in the pit of her stomach as Samuel takes her hand and strokes her palm. His thumb moves sensually over her skin and back again as he scoots in closer, their legs touching. She feels his other hand at the small of her back, caressing lightly, and she smiles up at him, her eyes flickering down to his lips. 

She reaches up slowly, her hand playing with the hair at the back of his neck as she stares up at his handsome face, her intent clear.

“Kiss me,” she whispers, pulling his head down to hers. 

It doesn't take long for her to have him wrapped around her finger. 

*

Matt sighs in boredom as he flicks through the channels on the telly, finding nothing worth watching. His meeting had ended earlier than anticipated, and normally he'd be in Alex's bed by now, her legs wrapped around his waist. But she's out. On a date. 

He huffs and takes another long drink from his bottle. He isn't _angry_ or _jealous_ \- he absolutely isn't. Alex is well within her rights to see anyone she wants - hell, he'd done it with Savannah. 

But a part of him had expected - or _hoped_ \- that since then, they could just remain in each other's beds a little while longer. He hasn't seen anyone else since Savannah, and his nightly trysts with Alex are more than satisfying. He was hoping he could savour it for just a little while longer. 

He loves spending time with Alex. They are comfortable around each other - there's no need for either of them to put on a facade or a charade, because they _know_ each other. They understand each other. 

That part of their relationship had helped while they were both learning the _physical_ aspects of one another - exploring her body, every curve and crevice - he'd come to appreciate just how beautiful she is. Not just for her age, but in general as well.

And falling asleep next to her, watching as that satisfied little grin spreads across her face as she closes her eyes - well, that was one of the highlights, really. Studying how every line on her face moves as she relaxes into a slumber, watching as peace and serenity takes over her body, as she slips into unconsciousness, feeling satisfied and safe - he loves that part. It's his favourite part of being with her.

Well, perhaps some part of him - a very _reluctant_ part of him - had considered asking Alex if she wanted more than just secret trysts. They connected in bed the way he hasn't been able to connect with anyone else. To him, that is definitely something worth exploring. Maybe, just maybe, she might be his type after all.

But now Alex is off with some other guy, all because he'd been stupid enough to assume that no one else would be vying for Alex. She's _Alex,_ for God's sake. There was probably a line of charming gentlemen ready to sweep her off her feet at any given moment. He was a fool for letting himself think otherwise; even more of a fool for hoping she'd even consider him like that. Nothing could ever happen between them, right? 

_Right?_

A part of him hopes.

When the clock strikes ten, he begins to listen for any sign that Alex is back from her date - and he hates himself for this, but he hopes that the date hadn't gone well at all. He hopes he still has a chance with her. 

So it's with a disappointed heart that he begins to settle in bed when the clock strikes eleven and Alex still hasn't arrived back at her hotel room yet. He's questioning whether he should call, just to see if she's okay (and well, it wouldn't hurt to interrupt her date for a little while), but he doesn't want to come off needy, or seem like he's been waiting even though she very clearly said not to. He spends a good deal of his time hesitating, wondering whether he should call or not, and before he knows it, it's twenty minutes to midnight. 

He hears laughter from the corridors - _Alex's_ laughter - and he flies off the bed in his rush to get to the door before he realises that she isn't alone. He hears another deep voice laughing with her, and Alex shushes her partner playfully as she giggles, sounding tipsy and light headed. 

A quick glance through the peephole tells him everything he needs to know - Alex is with a tall, dark, and handsome stranger who looks like someone straight out of a movie. He has Alex pinned against her door, and though the man is blocking Matt's view of Alex's face, he sees her hands running over the man's shoulders sensually - a siren's touch. Alex _wants_ him in her bed, and she's going to get him.

Suddenly, she grabs a hold of the man's collar and roughly tugs him down, kissing him passionately and noisily. Matt feels his lips thinning as he watches the scene in front of him - what in the world is he supposed to do? By the looks of things, he's about to watch Alex fuck some other guy and he won't be able to do a thing about it. Still, he can't seem to be able to keep his eyes off the scene in front of him.

Alex pushes the man off her and laughs playfully, and the man gasps a little. Matt frowns, wishing he could see the whole scene in front of him - wishing he could see more of _Alex_ , in any case - before he sees her holding out a lacy, black bra on a single finger. 

She giggles again before she whispers, just loud enough for Matt to hear, “Want to find out if I'm wearing a matching set?”

“ _Fuck,_ yes,” the man breathes, and Matt can't really blame him for that. He'd love to know, too.

The door to Alex's room opens and he hears Alex once again. “Come inside and find out.”

She holds the door open for him and she turns as he enters. For a moment there, it's almost as if she can sense that he's watching the entire exchange - like she's looking right at him, and it takes a moment for him to realise that it's literally impossible for her to know that.

The man approaches her from behind, pressing her lips to her neck. She closes her eyes in bliss and tilts her head to the side, her lower lip caught between her teeth as she moans.

And then, quite suddenly, her eyes snaps open, startling Matt. She looks right at him, smirks, and gives him a final, cheeky wink. 

And she shuts the door.

*

Alex knew he was watching. Which _had_ to mean that she'd done it all… on _purpose._ She _wanted_ him to watch her with the other guy - wanted him to know that she was going to have sex with someone other than him tonight. Which meant that she wanted to incite some sort of reaction from him - a reaction not too different from her own just a few days ago, when he slept with Savannah.

_“Oh - oh, yes, Sammy, yes, oh fuck, that feels so good - “_

He hates it. He hates the man in Alex's bed. He hates that he isn't the one that's making her scream like that when he should be. He hates that he has to _listen_ to Alex getting fucked for God knows how long. He hates that he can't do anything but wait for them to stop fucking because whether he likes it or not, Alex isn't doing anything wrong. 

He feels anger and pure, cold jealousy coursing through his veins. He's well past the point of lying to himself by now - he's fucking jealous, there's no use trying to hide it. He grits his teeth whenever he hears Alex shouting and clenches his jaw when she screams and comes. He digs his nails into his palms so hard that his knuckles become white when he hears that telltale rhythmic pounding against some surface, and when Alex calls his name - _Sammy -_ in sheer, unbridled ecstasy, Matt feels his face turn bright red.

Still, a certain part of his body isn't willing to listen to him. The longer he hears Alex's voice crying out in pleasure, the more his mind comes up with other scenarios - is she using a bed? What position are they in? Is she sitting on his face? Is he fucking hers? And the more images his mind conjures, the harder he gets. Alex has always had that effect on him - sexy, no matter what. 

He ignores the growing reaction between his legs in favour of the burning fire inside his heart, because the moment _Sammy_ leaves, he's going to fuck Alex into the next century. Better yet, he's going to spank _and_ fuck her into the next century. 

He doesn't know how long he sits there, listening to Alex being fucked while the image of spanking her arse keeps him from bursting through the door and taking her right there in front of Sammy. He lost track of time very quickly after that, but he sighs in relief when Alex's hotel room door finally opens and Sammy steps out, noticeably dishevelled from head to toe. 

She sends him off with a kiss on the cheek and shuts the door. Matt waits for Sammy to get in the elevator before he throws open Alex's door, full of fire and his glare intense.

He finds her sitting on the dining table, one leg crossed over the other with a glass of wine in her hand. She's wearing nothing but a short, dark red robe, and he can clearly see her nipples through the thin silk fabric. 

“You're a slut,” he spits, fury soaring in his heart like a dragon taking flight.

She raises an eyebrow - not in surprise, but in challenge. Slowly, she takes a sip from her glass of wine. “Tell me something I don't know.”

He takes a step towards her. “You're going to be punished tonight.”

A hint of a smirk appears on her face and she sets her glass down. She gets up from the table and steps closer to him so that they're standing chest to chest. 

“Tell me something I don't know,” she says again, slowly. 

He clenches his fists tightly as she approaches him slowly, his breaths getting heavier. She’s so close he can smell her - perfume and sweat and sex, so strong and so heady and he feels his pants tighten with each whiff. 

They’re almost chest to chest when she smirks and looks him in the eye. She leans in closer, her face just inches away from his. 

“He fucked me so good, Matt.”

She finds herself pinned against the table in a flash. Even though every part of Matt radiates fury, his eyes dark and his face red, she feels no fear as she licks her lips and tilts her head at him.

“Do you want to know what he did to me?” she asks innocently, fluttering her eyelashes at him. Even with the table digging into her lower back, she feels no pain. All she feels is arousal and excitement and the bulge in Matt’s trousers. “Do you want to know how he fucked me?”

He lets out a sound almost like a growl as he captures her lips in a bruising kiss, pushing her back on the table. The kiss is all teeth and tongue, devouring one another as best as they can, pure lust and need.

He pulls the robe off roughly, and she hears a loud _rip_ as he whips the silk off her body. She’s about to let out an indignant yell but it turns into a surprised gasp as he spreads her legs apart and makes quick work of his trousers.

She watches him, bottom lip caught between her teeth, as he fumbles with his belt. She lets out a small sigh.

“He licked my cunt twice,” she says conversationally, as if they were merely talking about the weather. “Before and after. He fucked me _everywhere._ And it felt so _good,_ Matt. Riding his cock felt so - _fuck!_ ”

He slams into her hard, without warning. She cries out, her head thumping back against the table.

Breathing hard, he towers over her and looks down, and beneath the hazy clouds of pleasure she feels desire burn inside her all over again.

“How many times did he make you come?” he asks, his voice low and laced with anger. She hesitates, not answering. He growls, pulling back until just the tip of him is inside her and slamming back into her again, making her gasp breathlessly. “Don’t make me ask you again, slut.”

She swallows. “Six times.”

He gives a few hard thrusts, grasping her thighs hard. “Then I’ll make you come twelve times.”

The corners of her mouth lift upwards. “Don’t you want to know what he did to me?” she asks lazily, watching him watch her breasts bounce with each thrust. “How I pushed him on the bed and sat on his cock? How he begged to eat my cunt? How he bent me over this table right here and fucked me where you’ve been begging to fuck me for _days_ \- ”

He stops thrusting abruptly and pulls her up, chest heaving as they catch their breaths. His jaw is locked so tight and his grip on her is bruising but it hurts so good and she doesn’t want it to stop.

“What the fuck are you trying to do?” he demands, his eyes cold and his voice biting.

She raises an eyebrow. “I thought it was obvious.”

“Don’t make me spank you so hard the rest of the hotel will hear,” he warns.

She smirks. “But that’s exactly what I want you to do, _sir_.” She presses her breasts into his chest and whispers into his ear, “He fucked my arse so hard I came all over the table.”

“You fucking slut,” he spits, turning her and bending her over the table. “When I’m done with you you won’t be able to walk.”

“Is that a promise?” she asks, turning back to look at him over her shoulder. She smirks wickedly and raises an eyebrow at him, wiggling her bare arse against him impatiently.

He smirks back at her, looking down at her arse, bringing a hand up to touch her cheeks. He caresses the round globes lightly, feeling the sudden urge to go down on his knees and taste her there.

But this isn’t the time for that. He squeezes her arse one more time before gripping her hips and pulling her roughly onto him, fitting her snugly against him and making sure his length is pressed against her wet centre. She gives a little moan and shifts involuntarily, rubbing herself against his shaft.

He lets out a tight groan and buries a hand in her hair, grabbing a fistful and yanking just enough to hurt. His other arm leaves her arse and rises high in the air.

He brings it back down against her left cheek, his hand colliding with her skin with a sharp _smack_ . She cries out but stays still, and he takes it as a sign to continue spanking her. He starts slowly, alternating between both cheeks and pausing after each sharp _smack_ to let the pain sink in. Soon enough, her skin is red and angry, and he caresses the mark softly.

“Are you mine, Alex?” he asks suddenly, the first thing he’s said since he started spanking her.

“What?” she asks, breathless and panting. Her back is slick with sweat and she no longer has that wicked, knowing smirk on her face.

The hand in her hair tightens and she lets out a hiss of pain. He smacks her again impatiently, one after another.

“I said,” he starts, his voice low and domineering. “Are. You. Mine?” He pulls her up by her hair, ignoring her cry of pain. Her back is pressed against his front and he lets go of her hair as he rests his head on her shoulder, his mouth right next to her ear. 

“Answer me, Alex,” he whispers, his voice almost dangerous. He brings both hands up to her chest, seeking her nipples. 

“I - _fuck_ \- I - ” she stammers, thrusting her chest out against his fingers. His hands slip over her nipples, tweaking and rubbing and pulling hard, and he wishes he could suck on her, on her breasts and on her cunt and on her lips - 

There’s just too many things he wants to do to her all at once, and before he knows it he’s talking, telling her everything he wants to do to her and making her moan in pleasure. His hands are cupping her breasts and playing with her nipples and his mouth is brushing against her neck, ears and shoulders, licking up her sweat. He’s only half aware of the things he’s saying: _fuck your arse, lick your cunt, make you come, fuck every other man out of you, fuck you, fuck you, fuckyoufuckyoufuckyou, won’t ever stop fucking you, fuck you everywhere, addicted to you, want to fuck you every fucking day._

She’s moaning and mewling and whimpering, making noises that drive him crazy, and her hips wiggle impatiently against him as she starts talking too.

“Please, please fuck me, _please_ \- want to feel you,” she begs, panting and heaving. “Want your cock - want you to touch me - _fuck_! Please fuck your naughty slut, Matt.”

“Condom,” he breathes in her ear, but she shakes her head impatiently. Her hand shoots out behind her to grasp at his hips, preventing him from moving away. “Alex?”

“No, please, need you _now_ ,” she almost cries. Her hands reach behind her to tug at his hips desperately. “ _Please_ . I trust you. I’m clean, I can’t get pregnant. Fuck me _now_.”

He pushes her back down onto the table, entering her at the same time with a single thrust. She cries out loudly and he groans, feeling her pulsing against him. He starts thrusting rapidly as his hands settle on her bum, spreading her ass cheeks aparts and exposing the tight ring of muscles.

He pulls out of her cunt and presses the tip of him against her arse, earning another whimper from her throat. He pushes in slowly, resting a hand on the small of her back to remind her to relax. The sensation is almost mind-numbing and he shuts his eyes tight, feeling extreme pleasure coursing through his body.

He starts thrusting slowly, long and deep strokes. He grips her hips tight enough to bruise as he pushes in, hearing both of their breathing turn heavier and heavier as he thrusts faster and faster. 

Soon, he’s pounding into her, half-jumbled ramblings tumbling from his lips once again.

“ _Fuck._ So tight. So _fucking_ tight, Alex. So fucking good. Gonna pound you so fucking hard. Never fucking anyone else ever again. Just you. _Just you._ Only fucking you, so good, want to taste you. Please let me taste you. Please don’t fuck anyone else ever again, Alex. Please. _Please_. Mine.”

She isn’t silent, either. Half out of her mind with ecstacy, she throws her head back and screams her pleasure. Together, they’re making so much noise that the other hotel guests will surely be complaining, but neither of them gives a damn.

Matt grunts as he thrusts, hands reaching for her. He can feel her body trembling against him and he’s sure that she’s coming soon.

He brings a hand between her legs, fingers slipping against her wet folds as he tries to find her clit. He presses his thumb against it and start rubbing, and with just a few more thrusts she comes with a scream of his name. 

He follows two seconds later, his vision blurring.

*

They fall asleep, their limbs tangled around each other, exhausted and satiated. Matt had made good on his promise to make her come twice as much as Samuel did, and she knows that when she wakes up she’ll be sore all over.

When she does wake, she finds Matt staring at her intently, his hazel eyes lit in the sunlight. Something about his expression just takes her breath away and she stares back at him, equally enraptured in his beauty.

His lips stretch into a small smile, and he says quietly, his eyes still moving around her face, “I never knew what I was missing until now.”

Alex frowns at him, raising an eyebrow a little. “What do you mean?”

He looks down at his hands and starts fidgeting nervously. “Maybe… maybe we should talk about yesterday.”

Alex’s frown deepens as her confusion heightens. “Yesterday?” she repeats.

Matt nods, but Alex just laughs and waves her hand dismissively in the air. 

“If this is about Samuel, darling, it was just a bit of fun. I have no intention of calling him again,” she says reassuringly, patting his arm. “We’re not _dating_ or anything.”

“Alex…” he trails off uncertainly, not sure if he’s willing to jeopardise the comfort and ease of their casual arrangement for something more. But he remembers how he felt listening to Alex making love to someone else and he knows that if he doesn’t, in the very least, try, he’ll always regret it. “I - yesterday, when you were with - _Samuel_ \- I - I realised that maybe this isn’t such a good idea.”

Alex’s face falls momentarily before she picks herself up and smiles at him understandingly. “Okay.” She nods at him. “It’s alright. I understand.”

Matt looks at her uncertainly. “You do?”

“It’s okay,” she says reassuringly. She smiles a friendly, amicable smile up at him and leans in to press a small kiss to his cheek. “You’re a young man. I knew I wouldn’t be able to keep you satisfied for long.” Matt opens his mouth to argue but she presses a finger to his lips, quieting him. “You really don’t have to explain it to me anymore, darling. And I’m sorry if I’ve kept you from seeing anyone else.”

She ends her speech with a little nod of her head and he looks pointedly at the finger still on his lips. 

“Can I speak now?” he asks her. With a sheepish laugh she removes her hand and waits for him to speak. “Thank you.” He sits up and turns back to look at her seriously. “I’m not talking about that. In fact, I would love to continue this arrangement for as long as you want, and I’m hoping my next question won’t affect that, if your answer is no.”

“Matt, what are you asking me?”

He takes a deep breath and gathers the remainder of his courage before looking Alex in the eye. “I want more from you. And I - I know that we agreed this wasn’t going to be anything serious for either of us, but after seeing you with someone else yesterday, I - I realised that I can’t stand the thought of you with someone else.”

“Wait. Just - wait a minute,” Alex says, shaking her head in confusion. “Are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

“If what you think I’m saying is that I like you and would like to go out on a date with you, then yes. I am saying what you think I’m saying.” Matt nods, still looking at her seriously. 

“But I don’t understand,” Alex says, sitting up on the bed as well. “When we started this you said I wasn’t your type.”

“I know,” he shrugs. “But you’re different. You’re beautiful and kind and clever. I never have to pretend when I’m around you. I feel… _free_ , you know? And it’s because of you.”

But Alex shakes her head. “Darling, you’ve got it all wrong. I’m not right for you, and you’re certainly not in love with me.”

“I’m not,” Matt agrees. “But I could be. I feel like we both could be, if we just gave each other a chance.”

“Matt,” Alex sighs, shutting her eyes momentarily. “Let’s just… think rationally for a second, okay? If we go out together, the press would have a field day. Not to mention both our families. It would just give them so much ammo to attack you with - are you sure you’d want to risk all _that_ just to go out with me?”

“You know, you’re saying all these reasons but I haven’t heard a single word about what _you_ want,” Matt says to her quietly, looking at her with an intensity that makes it hard for her to look away. It isn’t a glare; he isn’t angry with her, but his stare is intense and sincere and honest, and she knows he expects the same out of her. 

“But what about Savannah? Aren’t you seeing her?” she deflects again, finding herself unwilling somehow to be honest with him - and with herself.

“Savannah was just…” He shakes his head. “She was for _you_ .” When Alex looks at him sceptically he stammers and backtracks. “Well, no - of course she was - she was for _me_ as well, but - ” He scratches his cheek awkwardly. “I didn’t even think about calling her up again until you fell asleep that first night. And I remembered how you looked at us and I knew you’d like it. I got the idea because I knew it would be pleasurable for you - I never even spoke to her after that night.”

“So last night… the things you said while we…” She trails off and looks towards the dining table, remembering clearly. Matt’s ears turn red and he looks down at the bedsheets on his lap. “Was that all real?”

Matt nods slowly, still not looking at her.

“Darling, are you sure this isn’t just lust?” she asks again. “Because lust is powerful and sometimes people mistake it for something more than that and - let’s face it, what exactly do we know about each other, besides sex?”

“I know it isn’t lust,” Matt starts, and Alex sighs, obviously unconvinced. He takes her hand and holds it tightly in his as he stares at their clasped hands. “Because when you told me you had a date, I felt - well, at first I thought it was jealousy, but then I realised it was sadness. What if you ended up really liking the guy and our nights together would come to an end? And the more I thought about it, the more I realised I wouldn’t just miss the sex, or the sneaking around in the hotel. I’d miss getting room service together and watching crap telly and accidentally turning on the adult channel. I’d miss you laughing at me when I blush at the sex scenes. I’d miss listening to your stories when we’re getting tired. I’d just… I’d miss doing all those things with you, Alex.”

When he finishes, he looks up at her and realises that she’s staring at their joined hands, too. Her eyes are watery but she isn’t crying, and when she finally looks up at him, she smiles sadly.

“I… I don’t want to get hurt anymore, Matt,” she tells him softly, pulling her hand back from his grasp. “I don’t know if this is a good idea.”

“Will you let me convince you, at least?” he asks, already missing the warmth of her hand in his. “A date. Tomorrow night, I’ll take you out to dinner and dancing and we can talk some more. And if you don’t say anything at the end of the night, I won’t take you out again. But if you feel like you’d like to explore this - us - together more, then we’ll go out again. How’s that sound?”

“I do like you, Matt. Perhaps a lot more than I should,” she confesses to him, glancing down at her lap. She misses the bright smile that spreads across his face as she contemplates his proposal.

“Okay,” she says finally, after a few moments of silence. He’s ready to spring out of bed and jump for joy before she continues, “but I have one condition. If we’re doing this, we’re going to do this properly.”

“That’s ominous,” he says, feeling slightly scared.

“I’m usually a… five date type,” she tells him. “So if we do this, then I’d really appreciate it if we don’t have sex until then.”

Matt grins at her. “So you’re saying that there will be more than one date, Kingston?”

She rolls her eyes good-naturedly at him. “Don’t get so confident, Smith. You’ve got a lot of work to do.”

*

It’s challenge, not having each other for a day and a half. For the past week, they’ve essentially been attached at the hip and now, to go for more than 24 hours without her legs wrapped around his waist? She doesn’t know if she can resist him for that long, especially since he’s right across the hallway. While she’s waiting, she constantly has to fight the urge to just push him down onto the bed, unzip his trousers and ride him hard.

Each time the thought crosses her mind, she forces herself to shake it off. While a part of her is still unsure and terrified at the prospect of going out with someone like Matt, another part of her is also more excited than she cares to admit. When Matt had described how he’d miss everything they do together, she realised that she would miss him too. She’d miss his stupid, smug smirk every time he manages to catch her off guard with a dirty joke. She’d miss stealing the food off his plate whenever they order room service. She’d miss them just cuddling in bed after another rigorous session, falling asleep still intertwined.

And it scares her. It scares her that she’s only really been spending time with him for a week. She hadn’t even realised that her feelings for him had changed and developed into something more than just friends until he brought it up.

What scares her even more is that neither of them can know for certain if this is just a phase - a dopamine reaction, or a honeymoon high. She doesn’t know if he’s confusing having feelings for her body with having feelings for _her_ . And it terrifies her, because she doesn’t know if she’s confused either. What if she realises that it’s just _sex_ for her, and he wants more? Or worse, the opposite? What will happen then?

Conflicting thoughts fill her mind all throughout the day, managing to keep the other more inappropropriate thoughts about Matt at bay. Even as she readies for their date, she feels the fear grip her heart tighter - what do they really know about each other, besides their bodies? She should’ve known better than to enter a casual relationship with a colleague and a friend. She’s lived long enough to know that these things never end well for either party.

So she sits on the edge of the bed, fully dressed and waiting for Matt. She decides then - she’ll tell him that she doesn’t think it’s a good idea for them to go out formally. She’ll explain why and he’ll accept her reasons without pushing, just like he promised, and they can spend the night having mind-blowing sex, as usual. 

She’s in the middle of rehearsing her speech when she hears two raps on the door. She takes a deep breath and reaches up to fix her hair nervously as she walks towards the door. She swings it open, ready to burst into her speech, but instead her breath catches in her throat. 

Matt looks so surprisingly _sexy_ in a fitted suit, his eyes dark but his smile sweet. He holds a bouquet of roses out for her to take but she ignores them, stepping forward so that she presses her chest into his. 

“Hello,” she greets, her voice low and throaty. She places her hands on his chest and smooths the lapels of his jacket as she says, “You look very nice.”

He smiles wider, his head tilting as he examines her intently. It’s so utterly insane how he can arouse her with just a look, how he can bring up the most primal urges within her just by wearing that damn suit so gorgeously.

The feeling must be mutual, given by the way he’s currently looking at her.

“You are _so_ stunning,” he breathes in a deep, soft whisper that makes her knees go weak and her body fill with need.

Before she knows it, her arms are around his neck and his lips are on hers, needy and passionate. She feels one hand on her back, the flowers tickling her dress and his other hand gripping her hair tightly as they devour each other. He seeks her tongue out and kisses her so desperately, like he _needs_ to - like he just can’t help himself. She kisses him back with everything she’s got. 

She pulls back, breathless, but he pulls her in closer and presses a kiss to the tip of her nose.

“You are…” he trails off, trying to find the words as her eyes searches her face intently, “completely enchanting.”

She feels his hazel eyes pierce into her with the intensity of his sincerity and she knows, deep down in the bottom of her heart, buried like a hidden treasure, that her feelings for Matthew Smith definitely aren’t just for certain parts of his anatomy. 

“I could say the same to you,” she whispers back, leaning up to press a chaste kiss to his lips.

She lingers close to him, breathing in his scent and taking in his warmth. He smiles, tender and soft as he watches her closely. She nods towards the flowers and he hands them over to her, scratching his cheek awkwardly.

“I wasn’t sure which kind you like,” he says, as she inhales the lovely scent of the flowers and leaves them in a jug in the kitchen - she doesn’t have a vase with her now. “So I just went with the safest option.”

“They’re lovely,” she assures him, as they walk into hallway and she closes the hotel door behind her.

He takes her hand and laces their fingers together as they walk. They hadn’t really discussed whether or not they would be keeping their dates a secret from the public, given how high-profile Matt is. She hadn’t wanted to assume, but she figured that he’d at least keep it between them until they knew for sure what all _this_ was. Apparently not.

When the elevator doors slide open with a small _ding_ , revealing a lavish hotel lobby in front of them, Matt walks out as if nothing is different. Alex sees a couple of hotel staff stare at them strangely but Matt doesn’t take notice, tugging her into his side.

He ducks his head and whispers in her ear, “They’re all staring at you because you’re so damn sexy, Kingston.”

She lets out a laugh and shakes her head. “You _know_ that isn’t true. Honestly, you’re a terrible flirt, Matt.”

He lifts his eyebrows pointedly at her. “Takes one to know one.”

She forgets all about the curious, prying eyes following them as they banter all the way to the entrance. The valet hands Matt his car keys and he slips his hand out of hers, placing it on the small of her back. He opens the car door for her and leads her inside before tipping the valet.

The drive is peaceful and quiet, and Alex uses the time to relax a little and gather her bearings. Her hand is still tingling where Matt held it and she just can’t explain the sudden need to have some part of him touching her. She feels like she’s seeing him in a whole new light - a light she hasn’t ever considered before, but she likes it. It feels like she’s under a spell.

There is valet parking at the fancy restaurant that he pulls into, and she can’t help but gawk at the place he’s chosen. 

“Matt, darling, this is much too expensive,” she says, as they stand at the foot of the narrow staircase leading to the restaurant. Above them, a grand archway decorates the entrance, and it makes her feel as if she’s entering a ball. “There really is no need for something like this.”

“This is the only restaurant in Cardiff with private rooms to dine in,” he explains, taking her hand in his. He brings it to his lips and brushes his mouth across her skin, and she swallows as she feels the back of her palm tingling with pleasure.

“This must’ve cost a fortune,” she says, biting her lip as she tries to quash down how readily her body reacts to this perfect, gentlemanly side of Matt.

“You’re worth it,” he tells her, smiling brightly.

She honestly would’ve melted into him on the spot if her hand in his wasn’t holding her up. She clears her throat, determined not to let him know how damn easy it is for him to distract her.

“Let’s split the cost, okay?” she proposes.

He tilts his head at her. “Are you going to keep asking until I say yes?” he asks her. She nods. He sighs. “Fine, then.”

A waiter greets them at the double doors and leads them to a room at the very back of the restaurant. There are candles on the table and beautiful decorations all around, and a speaker playing soft music sits in the corner.

As both of them take their seats, Alex feels the awkward tension start to settle in. Matt must feel it too, because he starts fidgeting nervously - fumbling with his hands and averting his eyes toward the tablecloth.

When the silence starts becoming painful, she clears her throat and tucks her hair behind her ear.

“So…” she trails off, tucking her hair behind her ear nervously. “We’re here. On a date.”

“Yes,” Matt replies. “Yes, we are.”

Alex waits for him to start a conversation but when it becomes apparent that that isn’t going to happen, she bites her lip.

“I guess we haven’t really done a lot of talking these past few days,” she says, chuckling slightly.

“No, we haven’t,” Matt agrees, laughing along with her. “I’m a little nervous.”

“So am I,” she says truthfully, and he gives her a small, reassuring smile. “When we started this, I never imagined that this was how we’d end up.”

“Neither did I,” Matt says thoughtfully. “I never really looked at you that way, I suppose.”

Alex frowns at him. “I still don’t understand what changed your mind.”

He shakes his head. “It’s hard to explain.”

She tilts her head to the side and pouts at him adorably. “Try anyway? For me?”

He’s in trouble, he knows. If all she has to do is pout at him to get what she wants, then he’s even more far gone than he realised. He sighs and takes a deep breath.

“I knew I liked you even before we started sleeping together,” he starts, leaning forward slightly in his chair and frowning thoughtfully. “But I always thought it was just… transference, you know? We spend so much time together on set. You’re sexy and attractive, and on top of that, we’ve kissed and flirted with each other so much. When I realised I’d developed a little crush on you, I didn’t panic too badly.”

Alex listens with rapt attention, her gaze serious as she watches him talk. She doesn’t make any move to interrupt him, and he’s extremely grateful for that.

“But when we started all of this-” he motions between them, a blissful smile crossing his face “-I just - I couldn’t stop _touching_ you. Every time I saw you from across the room, I wanted to just fuck your brains out. Why do you think I kept kissing you, even when we could be seen by other people?”

“I just - I thought you just liked all the sneaking around and how risky everything was,” Alex answers, shrugging. 

“I liked that too. But it was mostly because it was _you_ I was sneaking around with,” he tells her. He places his hand on the table and reaches out for hers, tracing his thumb lightly over the back of her hand. “But when you told me you had a date that morning… I just couldn’t stop thinking about it. And then you came back with him and I was just so damn _angry_ at myself, you know? Because you’re _Alex_. Of course there would be dozens of men all over you.”

“Oh, darling,” Alex laughs a little sadly, shaking her head. “You are so wrong.”

“What?”

“Before we started our thing, I hadn’t been shagged in _months_ ,” she tells him. “And not for a lack of trying, I assure you. I did everything short of hiring a prostitute.”

“Well then, let me assure you that as long as you’ll have me, you will _never_ have a dry spell again,” he vows solemnly.

“Oh, promises, promises,” she sing-songs, making him laugh. She adopts a more serious face as she says, “So when you came to my room after Samuel left - all those things you said… you really meant all of it?”

“I won’t pretend that some of the things I said was only because I was too hard to think straight. But yeah, generally speaking,” he admits, and he grips her hand tighter without thinking. “I want you, Alex. So, so much. But I’m jealous and I’m possessive, and the thought of some other man inside you makes me so, _so_ angry, but I promise I’ll do better. I’ll try my best for you.”

“No,” Alex shakes her head resolutely.

“No?” Matt repeats in confusion.

“No,” she says again, and she bites her bottom lip as she admits, “I came so hard that night you spanked me. The hardest, ever. If that happened because you were jealous and possessive then don’t you _dare_ change.”

He turns over their hands and lets go, his fingers brushing over her wrist in feather-light touches that he knows drives her crazy.

“I kind of want to fuck you now,” he whispers lowly to her, smirking when he hears her breath hitch in her throat. 

“Five dates, remember?” she reminds him, even as she feels her body burning for him.

“I remember,” he says idly, licking his dry lips. She resists the urge to moan at that. “You’re just hard to resist.”

Dinner is pleasant and the conversation is easy, but it’s charged with such palpable sexual tension that by the end of it, she’s soaking wet. _God_ , she just wants to dive under this damn table and suck him off.

He isn’t doing any better. Every single thing she does is just so damn erotic. He’s as hard as a rock, and he’s only about to get harder because he’s promised her a dance.

After the main course, he stands and offers her his hand. Thankfully, her eyes do not stray downward as she takes his hand and he leads her to the open space of the room. 

He takes a whiff of her perfume as he steps closer to her and places both hands on her waist. She smiles up at him as she winds her arms around his neck and presses her body into his. He’s sure that she can feel him pressed against her abdomen, but she doesn’t say anything. 

“You are a really good man, Matt,” she tells him softly, a tender smile on her face as she looks up into his eyes. “You’re much too good for me.”

“No one’s too good for you, Kingston,” he scoffs disbelievingly. “Certainly not me.”

“I really like you,” she says, cupping his neck as they sway together in time with the music. “Very, very much.”

“I really like you too,” he says back, smiling at her in delight and pressing a kiss to the tip of her nose.

She sighs in content and rests her head on his chest, feeling the steady pounding of his heart. They sway slowly, and his arms encircle her middle, hugging her tighter to him. He feels so at ease with her. Despite all the erotically charged energy surrounding them, he feels so free.

The song ends and they pull apart reluctantly. Her bottom lip is caught between her teeth and he almost groans out loud because _God_ , she is sexy as fuck.

“Ready for dessert?” he asks, and though he means it literally, Alex smirks at him.

“You certainly are.” She gives a pointed glance towards his hard-on. “Actually, darling, I think I’ll have dessert at the hotel by myself.”

The thought of Alex giving herself a euphemistic _dessert_ makes his heart thump a mile a minute. She damn well knows her effect on him, he can tell by the way she smirks knowingly.

“Okay,” he agrees, his voice hoarse.

They end up splitting the bill as promised, and he places his hand on the small of her back as they exit the restaurant.

They’re greeted by pouring rain on the outside. Raindrops pitter-patter on the ground and he frowns, looking up at the sky.

“I don’t think it’s safe to be driving when the rain is this heavy,” he tells Alex regretfully. 

“It’s alright, darling,” she says reassuringly, slipping her hand in his. She looks up at him. “We can wait in the car. Let’s extend this date a little longer, hmm?”

They get inside the car with minimal damage from the rain. Matt starts the car and finds a narrow, dark street to park at, and Alex looks around at where they are.

“You know, I bet we could fuck like animals right here and no one will even notice because of how hard it’s pouring,” she says thoughtfully.

“You are _so_ bad, Alex,” he says. He is so turned on by the thought of taking her here, in his car.

She flashes a smile at him. “Would you prefer otherwise?”

“Never.”

She looks back at the road in front of them, sighing. “ _God_ , I wish I had brought my rabbit. What are we going to do while it’s raining?”

*

Her dress is crumpled at her waist, her bra and his jacket thrown haphazardly into the backseat of the car. His shirt is unbuttoned and his chest is marked by her teeth. She’s bouncing up and down on top of him, throwing her head back in pleasure.

Her back is against the steering wheel and her hands are on his shoulders, using them as leverage as she rides him wildly. After all the tension they’ve felt tonight, doing this with each other is just pure bliss, and he tells her so as he nips and suckles at her nipples. 

She makes the perfect picture of erotic pleasure - her hair wild, her eyes shut tight, her head thrown back and her mouth wide open as she gasps for air. He can’t stop touching her - doesn’t ever want to; _God_ , he wants to fuck her so hard the whole damn car shakes. Instead, he sucks at her neck, his hands pulling and tugging her nipples.

“You’re such a good girl, Alex,” he whispers in her ear. He hears her breath falter and her body start to shudder and knows instantly that he should keep talking. “Keep riding that cock. Ride me so fucking hard - I want everyone outside to know exactly what we’re doing in here.”

With a little gasp, she starts bouncing harder and faster, her eyes as wild as her hair. He groans in her ear.

“Oh, you’re so good at this, you good girl. What a well-behaved slut you are,” he whispers hotly in her ear.

“Oh my _God_ ,” she moans desperately, her nails digging harder into his shoulders.

“And you’re mine, aren’t you? Your pretty little cunt, your tight arse, every single part of you - all mine, hmm?” he asks her, his hands travelling down her body to squeeze her bum. “Tell me. Tell me you’re mine.”

“Yours,” Alex complies immediately, riding him harder and harder. “All yours, Matt.”

“Good girl,” he praises her, tilting his face into her neck to bite at her skin. He grasps her hips tightly and guides her movements on top of him. “You’re such a good girl today, Alex. You deserve a reward for that, yes? When we get back, I’ll fuck your pretty little face. You like that, don’t you? You love it when I fuck your face. I’ll come inside your cunt, fill you to the brim with me so you won’t forget who you belong to. When I’m done with you tonight, you’ll forget your own name. You’ll know nothing but how fucking good it feels when I fuck you so fucking hard. You like that, don’t you? Of course you do, my precious little slut.”

She comes with a scream, clenching hard around him. He follows soon after, thrusting wildly under her as he lifts her hips up.

She falls limply onto him, and he wraps his arms around her as she buries her face into his chest. He’s still inside her, growing limp, but she makes no move to get off of him.

“I love it when you call me your slut,” she whispers into his skin.

“That’s what you are, aren’t you?” he says quietly, stroking her sweat-soaked hair out of her face tenderly.

“Only for you.” She looks at him, sitting up a little to look him in the eye. She catches her bottom lip between her teeth as she tells him, “No one else but you.”

“But I thought - your five date rule -?” he asks.

“I know. But you’re different,” she echoes him, her hand tracing his cheek delicately. He understands what she’s trying to tell him instantly, and he smiles brightly up at her. “That rule doesn’t apply to you.”

“So… I can still take you on dates, then?” he asks tentatively, his thumb stroking her bare skin.

She smiles. “I like orchids.”

“What?”

“Orchids,” she says again. “They’re my favourite flowers. Maybe you can bring me some next time?”

The smile that spreads across his face is blinding. “Next time. I like the sound of that.”

Their lips meet again as the rain pours outside, the coldness of the weather ineffective against the warmth in their hearts. 

**Author's Note:**

> don’t forget to leave your comments below! this is something really new that i decided to try, and i would really love some feedback :)


End file.
